Wireless communication technologies, mobile, and computing devices have been rapidly advancing, resulting in powerful, user friendly devices like PDA's, laptops, multi-function cellular phones, wireless compatible watches, etc. These devices, besides providing added multi-functionality, and hence multi-use, also provide the user with additional control. Further, these devices have been rapidly decreasing in size even while increasing in efficiency with respect to power consumption, memory, and processing power.
The wireless technology industry has strived to develop advancements and provide increased computing power and functionality while decreasing size and power consumption. Some of these advancements have been incorporated in wearable devices like wrist watches or small media players. As an example, special wearable wrist watches are available which besides time-keeping, provide the user with a compass, a GPS monitor, a barometer, altimeter, heart rate monitor, etc. These watches are user controlled by onboard programming, which is necessary to avail of desired available, onboard functionality. Sensing capability can be activated when required, on watches which possess such sensing capability.